Theory Goats
Summary Theory Goats are low level furniture. There are many of them, but they are silent, with no personality. They obey their masters orders faithfully. Their sensitivity is closer to an animal's than a human's, and they sometimes misunderstand their orders surprisingly foolishly. By nature, they have a huge build like a minotaur, and incredible superhuman strength. They are low-leveled as furniture, but can be very convenient as an inexhaustible supply of them can be summoned. They seem to be quite ravenous when eating, judging from how horribly mangled their victims become. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 1-C to 1-B Name: Theory Goats Origin: Umineko Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Servants for witches such as Beatrice, embodiments of opinions of the future Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Energy Manipulation (To create the locusts or energy swords) | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualized; Lower layer worlds, their fates and plots (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than fictional works and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate with just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (High-Godly Regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, They can devour almost anything Attack Potency: Wall level (They can trade blows with Kanon who can cut steel, they can tear apart steel bars with their bare hands) | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (They were devouring Beatrice's Cat Box) Speed: Superhuman | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of time and distance of lower worlds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Durability: Wall level | At Least High Complex Multiverse level at their peak (Able to tank attacks from the likes of Will and Dlanor), Outerverse level for their fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as they can think and recall their form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy they can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Superhuman+ | Limitless Range: Extended melee range | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Varies, though they are generally below Average (As noted by Virgillia) | Varies (They threw many theories against the fantasy creatures with varying degrees of success) Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Piece Theory Goats | Higher Layers (Meta World/Cathedral/Golden Land Theory Goats) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Devourers Category:Races Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1